Save your Heart
by TooRad-TooSad
Summary: Soul gets attacked and Maka blames herself. What will happen? Will they make it through these tough times? Is Soul okay? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic so please regard me kindly…Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review and critique:)**

_Sometimes, changes come…_ "Soul?" _Even when you don't want them to…_ *Sob* "Can you hear me?"

_Maka?_

"S-soul… *Sob* Wake up… Please…"

_Your voice! It sounds so…so helpless…_

"If you wake up… I swear, I-I'll muster up the courage to tell you my feelings… and everything else too Soul! So… Wake up… Or-Or…"

_Maka, I am up! Can you hear me? It's getting cold… I'm getting sleepy… Good night…Maka…_

Chapter 1

Changes, for better or for worse?

Tsubaki shot out from her seat when I walked into my apartment. The lights were out, but I didn't care. My friends were probably going to pop-out when she turned on the lights, but I didn't care. "_It's all my fault…"_ That's all that ran through my head ever since the "_Accident"_. I'm the reason Soul's practically dead… Why am I still living with these people smiling for me-even waiting for me! Guh, I make myself sick.

"Um, Maka? Have you visited soul in the hospital lately?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

I hid my face and simply said "No." It's true, I really hadn't, I don't deserve to.

"Ah… I see…" she said, looking bothered. "You know it's not your fault, Maka." She said, Clearly irritated.

"Yes it is…" I mutter, loud so she can hear.

"No it's not! How were you suppose to know there were 15 powerful witches? How where you supposed to know one had the power to tear people from the inside out? Maka! No one can see the future! Look at you! You're a mess! Your just skin and bones! More so than your were before! You're a sickly pale, you have monsterous bags, have you slept!" Tsubaki yelled, crying her heart out. " Your on suicide watch, your _supposed_ to see a therspist…" She cried for a few more minutes, then Whispered " Maka… I'm worried about you…"

I hadn't noticed but, I was crying too… "I-" I tried to say something but it wouldn't come out. Finally, I managed to say " I-I'm sorry and I-I'm… Worried too!" My knees got week and my body started violently with sobs, I've bottled everything everthing up for months… I was letting everything out now… "B-but I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for-for soul!" I cry harder, though I didn't think it was possible.

"Don't be." A familiar husky voice said.

My eyes widened but the tears didn't stop. Then a big, familiar, elegant pianist hand placed itself on my right shoulder. I spun around and screamed "SOUL!" My sad tears turned to happy tears and I jumped on him with my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs hooked around his waist. I held him tight, savoring his smell, his touch, his sounds, his warmth and heartbeat. My heart burst when he held me back. We-Soul and I-the awesomest tag team partners, were back together at last! But at what costs? Would there be changes? Would they be for the better, or for worse?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away…Please Stay…

It's been a week since I've gotten back. Maka's almost back to normal…_Almost._ She put on her lost weight and the colors back in her face. _But her eyes… _Oh yea, her _eyes_… they're darker, sadder, maybe even lost… But at the same time, they're strong and determined, but for what? Now-a-days, when I'm pretending to sleep, she whispers prayers next to me…Most of them put me to sleep and the ones that don't are when Blair barges in and scares her off. Though, during the day, I pretend not to know.

"Soul?" Maka said, half curiously, half worriedly.

"Hm?" I respond, sighing as I turn toward her. "What is it?" I ask coolly.

"It's time for your check-up and then training." She stated as she pulled on her gloves and turned off the T.V.

"I was watching that…" I murmur, then I sigh and lazily slide off the couch. As I slide my shoes on Maka grabs my new shiney, leather jacket, a gift from Maka herself. I jerk the coat on and growl "Stop babying me, if I wanted it I would've gotten it myself" I was irritated, she's been babying me since the "_accident_" Maka puffed her cheeks to restrain from yelling.

She clutched her fists and said in a shaky voice "I was just trying to be nice Soul"

"Pfft, whatever" I say, walking right on out the door and Maka stomped angrily behind me. When we arrived at the hospital Maka gave me the _"If anything happens tell me" _speech and I left with my usual nurse. After the check-up,we met up with Liz, Patty, Kidd, Black Star, and Tsubaki for training. After training we all went out for coffee and then we came home. When we got in the house, Maka ran up the hall and I slumped onto the couch.

When she came back down the hall she had a movie in her hand, she smiled and said "Wanna watch?"

I smiled, and I swear she blushed a little, then said

"Sure, why not?" Maka smiled and hopped up the hall and into her bedroom. When she came out she was wearing her P.J's (Which were short-shorts and a favoringly tight tank top) Then she popped some popcorn. As she did this I put the movie in the DVR, then went to my room to put PJ's on myself, which were red cotton plaid pants (a gift from Maka) and a white T-shirt. I walked back to the living room and I saw Maka sitting on the couch – with popcorn in her lap and the remote in her hand. I smiled and slid onto the couch next to her. She then pulled a blanket over our laps, and started the movie. A while into the movie I noticed Maka looked bothered. When I was about to ask her what was wrong she said

"Soul, c-can I ask you something?" She was fidgeting and I dunno, nervous?

"Uh, sure…" I say, both worried and amused by her behavior.

"Heh i-it's more like, um nevermind, instead of asking-can I tell you something?" She said, I can see the sweat forming on her forehead.

"Sure" I say, now totally amused.

"I-" She paused, blushed, then shoved popcorn into her mouth and turned away from me stiffly.

"_okay then…_" I thought, kinda disappointed, and freaked out. I sighed and looked at the –furiously popcorn chewing- Maka next to me and chuckled. She looked so cute… When I looked at the screen a couple was kissing and the aura vibrating off Maka seemed, well, pissed… When the movie ended I found Maka fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. Careful not to wake her, I picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall to her room. When I set her on her bed I looked at her. The way the moon light shone on her face, and the way she lay there so_ innocently_ made her look so beautiful. I turned to leave the room, but the image of her stayed in my head and I branded it into my brain. I laid in my bed and closed my eyes to a beautiful, sleeping Maka.

"Soul?" I murmur as I sit up in bed. "Oh…" I mutter as I notice I'm in my room. "_How'd I get here?"_ I thought. Then the memories of last night flooded over me. "That's right…" I whisper sadly. I failed. It was all going so well before I freaked out and shoved popcorn in my mouth. And that damn movie mocking me, showing the couple, happy and kissing, of course when I fail to tell my _love _how I feel about him. I flop over onto my stomach and scream into my pillow, "Gah! I'm so stupid! I'm such a coward! Why do I have to be like this!" I stop, tears in my eyes, ad whisper, "Why does it have to be so hard?..." I cry for a little bit to let it all out, then I put myself together and sucked it up. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw _him_ in the kitchen, "_I can't face him…"_ I thought, panic surging through me. He was making pancakes and bacon with his shirt off. I caught myself staring and drooling, either at soul, the food, or probably, maybe even both. I snapped out of it and yelled "Soul! You know that's dangerous!" He turned to me, kinda startled, and said, with bacon hanging out of his mouth (which I thought was grossly cute…)

"Oh, my bad." He turned back around. _Ding!_ A timer in the kitchen went off and he grabbed the toast from the toaster. He put one on one plate and one on the other. Then he a bunch of bacon on each plate as well as a bunch of pancakes. He placed the plates on the table as I got milk, butter, forks, and knives. We sat down and ate silently.

"So, did you make any plans for today?" Soul asked, breaking the silence.

My mind flashed to both last night and this morning.

"Uh, yeah, Tsubaki and I were planning something." I lied. I lied straight through my teeth.

"Oh, well that's too bad." He said as he shoved as much pancake as possible into his mouth.

I freeze, mostly surprised.

"Why?" I say suspiciously.

"Well," he said, swallowing the mass of food in his mouth then looking at me. "One, its storming out-"

"WHAT!" I interrupt, jumping up and looking out the window.

"Two," He continued, totally ignoring me. "I thought we could hangout, you know, like the good ol' days."

"Awe…" I whine, looking at the pale grey sky miserably.

"Ha haa!" Soul laughed, then placed his hand on mine. "I'm not that bad" He joked. His expression softened then he said, in a soft that made my heart quiver. I was blushing, I could feel my face growing hot.

"C'mon, just give this a shot." I surrendered immediately.

"Fine." I say, pouting because I know he can get anything out of me, and he doesn't even have to try.

The day passed slowly and the storm never stopped. I'm really glad though, I get to spend time with Maka and she can't run away. It's perfect. She's still acting weird, but its getting better. Though, curiosity still eats away at me… Is she acting like this because of me? There's only one way to find out… "Hey, Maka? We need to talk." She looked at me, first with worry, then serious.

"Okay." She said, sounding ready. We both knew what I was going to say.

My heart was pounding when he said

"We need to talk." It still is. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to _talk_ to me about, and I was worried. I still kind of am. But, then I realized, I can't run forever. Though I can't help but wonder, how will this turn out? "Heh, I guess I'll find out" I thought dully, smiling weakly. We were in Soul's room, sitting on his bed. The door was closed and, for all I knew, locked.

"Um, hey Maka?" Soul began. I looked at him

"Yea?" I replied, my eyes locking with his, so there was a connection.

"Do you remember the _accident_?" His voice quivered at the word _accident, _and so did my heart.

I swallowed hard. "Yea." I say again, breathing slowly to keep my cool. "I remember it as if it were just yesterday…"

*Flash back*

"I think it's this way!" Soul said, waving his arm in the direction he wanted to go.

"No, this way!" I whine, tugging at the sleeve on his jacket. "Lord Death said it was this way!" I whine stubbornly.

"Heh, fine." He said.

_I remember he was looking at me funny… _

"You look cute today, I must say." Soul said, smiling dangerously at me as he backed me up into a tree. He rested one arm on the trunk and on by his side with his hand in his pocket. Then we heard something and, popping out of what seemed to be nowhere, 15 witches, powerful ones at that, surrounded us. Then one, known as Witch Suzimiya, looked at soul.

"Why, don't your insides look tasty?"

No, that's not right, she wasn't looking at Soul, she was looking at me! Before I knew it she was darting towards me, and my face twisted in horror as I saw Soul jumping in front of me to protect me. Why? Why did Soul do that? I finally manage to choke out

"S-SOUL! NO! Don't… please…" My knees were weak and I slowly fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees. If only I'd done better…*sirens* If only I'd been strong and pushed Soul away… *Men yelling* If only…*Sob* If only… "Soul?" *Sob*

"Can you hear me?" *Cough* "S-Soul… Wake up…Please… If you wake up… I-I swear I'll muster up the courage to tell you my feelings…And everything else too Soul!" *Sob* "So wake up or- or…"

"Maka…"

My eyes widened and I said pathedicly "He, he called for me... WHAAA!" (just so y'all know, that's a crying sound) *End of flash back*

I was crying now, whailing actually… Soul just watched, pain filled his eyes.

"It's not your fault, it was my choice! Don't you ever think this way again Maka-okay!" He said in a choked voice, probably from holding back tears… "God damn it Maka, even if you tried to push me out of the way you would've failed! God, you know I'm more than happy to put my life on the line for you!-"

"Well don't!" I yell, interrupting him.

Soul looked at me puzzled.

"Instead of looking for ways to die for me, why don't you try living for me instead?" We're both crying now. "Because Soul, I don't think I could live without you here… by my side… smiling that creepy crooked ass smile…" I continue, Joking and trying to laugh a little to try to lighten the mood, but I was interrupted by two strong arms wrapping themselves around me, and pulling me in for a hug. As we hugged like there was no tomorrow, I looked out the window and saw the rain. As I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Soul, I swear I could hear a faint chant that went:

"_Rain, Rain don't go away, don't be afraid to be here all day, Rain, Rain, Please do stay… Rain, Rain, Don't go away… Please stay…"_

**A/N: Sorry**** it may take a while for me to add more chapters, I'm still trying to figure this thing out… and this is my first story I've ever posted on fanfiction so please support me. I know there's always room for improvement so, if you would like to critique, please do! Thanks for reading - LilMissAwkward**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You, my dear, are my jazz

The day broke through the night and shined on our faces.

_"Why don't you try living for me instead?"_

I looked down at Maka, avoiding the memory of the thought. She looked even prettier with the sun on her face, almost better than the moon.

_"Instead? Instead?" _ The word echoed in my head. Why? Why don't I? I was so caught up in dieing for her, I forgot to live for her. Why not? She's my friend, meister, _love_. Wha-wait, _love?_ Maka'd never – would she? I looked down at her, my eyes wide in disbelief.

_"Why don't you try living for me instead?"_

Could she have said that because…? I thought for a moment. Naa, no, I don't think so. Then a voice popped into my head, the one I hated. "The voice of truth" I call it.

"Right now that doesn't matter." It said. "What matters _right now_ is if you love _her_."

I growled, truly hating the voice. How could I even think about that? It's Maka! Skull bashing, flat chested, bossy, non-appealing, bookworm, Maka!... But do I? Well, she is kind of cute. The way her hair looks down – oh that turns me on, and the way her legs are shaped – oh those legs – they're a man's dream. Heh, I could just imagine the things I could do to them… I absolutely love the way her eyes sparkle with determination with almost everything we do. I feel a smile creep across my face. I also love the way she always seems to amaze me. When you think she's going to do this, she does that. And the way she understands! She always knows what to do to make me happy. She's like my jazz – no, she _is_ my jazz. I feel for her the same way I feel for my Jazz and I _love_ my Jazz. I find myself smiling from ear–to–ear now. I'm also warm in the pit of my stomach. I move closer to Maka and lay my head next to hers and wrap my arms further around her and then whisper, " You, my dear, are my Jazz." And at that, I began to drift off into a deep sleep, but as I close my eyes, I could've swore I saw Maka smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And you, my darling, are my favorite book

I lay there, still faking sleep. How could I sleep with these butterflies fluttering in my stomach? He's to blame. Soul's holding me the way he only would in my dreams. Now, though, my heart is beating in my chest, not because he's holding me, but at the things I've heard him say!

*Flash back* We were laying there, we were crying and the last of the vibrations of our voices were fading. Hoping the moment would last, I pretended to fall asleep and to my surprise ha wrapped his arms further around me and, what I thought, fell asleep. When I almost fell asleep myself, I heard him stir. I looked up at him, trying not to be noticed and he was smiling. Not his trademark smile, but a softer, gentler one. I turned my head and closed my eyes when I thought he was going to look at me. After 10 or 15 minutes I him chuckle and it made a shiver go down my spine, though it wasn't a cold one, it made me feel hot. When I looked at him again, he was smiling from ear–to–ear, his trademark smile, but somehow, more charming. When I closed my eyes to_ really_ go to sleep I felt lean over next to me.

Then I heard him whisper in a deep, sexy, huskey voice"You, my dear, are my jazz."

And with that my heart burst into fireworks. It took everything I had not to smile. *End of flash back*

For a second, though, I thought he liked me back. But we all know he'd never love a girl like me. A bitter taste formed on my tounge. Maybe that's what they meant by saying or thinking something bitterly, you can literally taste the bitterness on your tounge…

"What do you see in him?"

The thought popped in my head. What do I see in him? He's mean, he's mean to me, all he cares about is himself and his image, he would ditch me for his friends in a heartbeat! Why do I like him? Hell, why do I love him? Well, he can be sweet… Yeah, that's a start. I'll name things I _like_ about him. I _like_ his hair, I _like_ his eyes. I_ like_ how he looks in general. I _like_ his style. I_ love_ and_ hate_ the way he picks on me. I _love_ the way he always knows what to do at the right moment, heh, even at the wrong moment… I think I get it now… I _like_ him – I _love_ him because he's like all those 'Prince Charmings' from my books. He's smart, cute, funny, brave, amazing – he knows what to do – what to say!... But I should know better… Silly Maka… Your no princess… I smile sadly, knowing it's true. I laugh sadly as I looked at Soul and scooted closer to him. If he couldn't be mine then I should at least make the moment last as long as I can right? I rested my body against the side of his and placed my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and smiled as I closed my eyes. Then I whispered, my voice disappearing in the air "And you, my darling, are my favorite book."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading (for those who still are) I'm sorry about taking forever to post new chapters, half the time the computer doesn't work the other half my siblings get to it first and with four of us it's hard to, well type everything in time… But anyways, I'd like to say thanks again and apologize for my confusing typing, I'll fix it and my spelling as soon as possible, I promise:) Now I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and critique:) - LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 5**

**My oh my… What's going to happen now?**

The soft breeze felt amazing against my face due to the sun whose rays diffracted everywhere. They hit me as I stepped outside from when I was getting tea. I carry a tray with six glasses of tea, two less than usual. It's been two less for a while. It leaves an awkward opening in the air, along with an empty space in my heart.

"Any sign of them?" I say as I set the tray down.

Black Star glanced up at me and muttered "No, and there hasn't been any either."

He went back to pouting and I handed out the iced tea. One for Kidd, one for Patty, one for Liz, one for Black Star, one for Chrona, and one for myself. I glanced sadly at the empty space where_ they_ used to sit and sighed.

"Tsubaki," Kidd said "don't worry about Soul and Maka, they're probably fine."

"Heh, yeah, they're probably _more_ than fine, they're probably getting it on by-" Black Star said childishly

"Black Star!" I Gasped incredulously, cutting him off. "Why would you say such a thing!"

He looked at me bitterly then spat at me "You know that's probably what's going on, we all do!"

"Now now guys." Kidd said as he set his glass of tea down and crossed his legs. " Not only is this none of our concern, but also, if whatever they're doing is what they _want_ then let them do it, besides, either way, shouldn't we be happy for them?"

Black Star and I looked at each other in defeat, it was true…

"Yeah, I guess…" Black Star said, clearly not happy with accepting the truth.

"Indeed." I said. Though secretly I'm worried, and I'm sure everyone else is too. It could be jealousy, no, loneliness… maybe this feeling of something missing is loneliness…How, miserable… I smile sadly and tune back into the others conversation.

"Surprise party! Surprise party!" Patty chanted, adding a girly giggle afterwards.

"Now, now Patty, it's not a _party_ but a _gathering_. And it's only to check up on Soul and Maka, but we have to remember _not_ to tell them…"

Everyone was smiling, clearly happy with the plan. Everyone that is, but me. My eyes where wide and well, surprised. "But!-" I cut myself off when everyone looked at me, most dis-tastefully.

"But?" Kidd asked, cocking a brow.

I sighed then said "But I thought we agreed to stay out of their personal lifes…" My voice faded as Black Star's interrupted mine.

"Oh please Tsubaki! Face it, we're_ all_ worried and we want to _check up_ on them!-"

"You see," Kidd interrupted, " it's not like we're going to interrogate them, we're just, seeing if they're doing well, besides, we all want to see them, don't you?"

I thought for a minute or two. "I don't know…" I said, "What if they're not okay? What if?... What if?..."

"That's why we want to see them!" Black Star yelled, knocking over a chair.

"Besides," Liz said, stepping away from Black Star. "I don't know about you but," She placed her arms around Patty and Chrona then rested her head on Kidd. "We miss them…" She finished

"I still don't know…" I said uneasily. Everyone was giving me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Fine…" Liz, Patty, and Black Star cheered while Kidd sipped his tea in satisfaction. I didn't give into their puppy dog looks, I gave into myself – my selfish desire to see my best friend, Maka… Though, the only thing I can do now is hope that things turn out just fine, or maybe even better. I sighed and looked at the sky then muttered "My oh my… What's going to happen now?"

**A/N: I hope this is easier to read ha haa, I absolutely loved typing how Kidd talks, it was so fun and fancy… anyways, ha haa I will fix the first four chapters as soon as I can, okay? I hope you enjoyed and please review and critique because every opinion and tip counts:)**

**- LilMissAwkward**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to Lovelysinner7 for supporting and helping me through everything, Thank you ohhhh soooo ****very much:) To show my thanks I dedicate this chapter and the next to you so please enjoy:D Everyone else, thanks for reading and don't forget to enjoy, review, and critique:) **

**LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 6**

**What did I get myself into…**

It's been a while since I've seen Tsubaki and them, and I've got to say, I _really_ miss them… I'm sure Soul does too…

"How long has it been?" I ask myself sub-cautiously.

Apparently it wasn't to my self because Soul slightly turned his head in my direction curiously and said, "Hm? How long has it been since _what_?"

"Oh, since we've seen Tsubaki and them." I say casually, though not feeling casual at all.

"hmmmm…" Soul thought, looking up as if he was searching for the answer. "About 3 or 4 weeks" He stated nonchalantly.

"Oh…" I Mutter sadly "I really miss them… even Black Star…"

"Heh, never thought I'd hear you say that." Soul joked half-heartedly. I sighed. We haven't been able to see our friends because Lord Death ordered Soul and I to stay home alone to Strengthen – or should I say Re-strengthen our relationship from the 'accident'. When Soul asked Lord Death if we could still hang with friends he said _"Um, well, I'd rather you not because then you two would probably avoid each other most of the time sooo I'm leaning more towards no…" _

When we were given the orders we hadn't had enough time to tell anyone anything, but I hope they understand… Heh, I knew I'd miss them but not this soon, or this much… My hearts actually aching…

"Maka?" Soul said, the expression on his face and tone in his voice seemed worried.

"Huh? Oh! Um, yeah?" I said, snapping back into reality.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked as he put his hand against my forehead. His face was maybe an inch apart from mine and deep crimson filled my vision. I felt my face grow hot and I shoved his hand away then turned the opposite direction so he wouldn't see my now erubescent face.

"I'm fine."

He just shrugged and continued to play his video game. I opened my book, replacing the main characters, who where destined to fall in love, with Soul and I and began to read. Hours, maybe even minutes into my book, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I thought aloud as I got up from the couch and walked towards the door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes, maybe they were playing tricks on me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times but they where still there. The next thing I knew I had tackled Tsubaki on the ground with my arms around her neck screaming "OH MY DEATH I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!"

"We missed you too Maka." Tsubaki laughed

"Oh! Hah come in everyone ha haa my bad…" I got up and helped Tsubaki up but then I remembered something. "Soul!" I dropped Tsubaki

And ran inside but then I remembered her and turned around and yelled "Sorry! My bad!" I turned around and ran through the apartment as I screamed "Soul! Soul! Come quick! Please! Hurry!" The next thing I know he was right in front of me.

"What is it Ma – Wait, hold up! Black Star, Kidd? Is that you? What's up guys!"

I couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. Before we knew it we were in our old spots, talking and having the time of our lives, like we used to.

"So," I say not helping myself, "What brings everyone here?"

Tsubaki blushed then said, "Well, we missed you two so we decided to visit."

"That's good." Soul said, setting down the beer he _wasn't_ supposed to be drinking.

"We missed you guys too." I finished his sentence as I flashed him an angry glare.

"What!" Soul whined, annoyed from my glare.

"I said no Soul!" I said angrily, referring to the beer.

"So, loosen up Maka." Soul said, taking another swig of his beer and flashing his trademark smile, just to get on my nerves. "We're 17, the perfect age to cut loose and be stupid before it's too late"

"Yeah, live a little!" Black Star added to Soul's comment.

Shut up Black Star!" I growled, clearly not happy with either of them "I didn't need your two cents Black Star, or yours either Soul! Now throw them away!"

Soul Smiled slyly

"Fine," He said. Something hidden in smile… "On one condition" He continued.

"And that is?"

"You drink a whole glass of beer of my choice - "

"Whoa – hold up!"

"I'm not finished! As I was saying, if you do, Black Star and I will throw out all of the beer without taking as much as another sip of it, deal?"

"Hmm… So what your saying is if I drink _one_ bottle of beer of _your_ choice, you and Black Star will_ stop_ drinking beer and throw it all away?"

"Yeah, but we aren't stopping for good, just for tonight. Oh, and if you don't we get to drink as much as we want, when ever we want."

"This week. And not when ever you want!"

"Guh, Fine… What do you say Black Star?"

"Sounds like a deal to me Soul"

"Okay, Maka, What do you think?"

"Hmmm well it's just one right? How bad could it be?... Alright deal!"

We shook hands and Soul and Black Star looked at each other and smiled evily.

"Heh heh, let the games began" They said

And as they said that my eyes widened and horror rose throughout my body and I covered my mouth with my hand as my face twisted in dismay. I then whispered to myself,

"What did I get myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: Like I said before, I dedicate this chapter to Lovleysinner7 for supporting me and just being the dream reader any author would want to have. And thanks for the Tsubaki tip, I was really stuck on that… So I played it safe by just putting Tsubaki and them… Ha, but anyways, everyone please review, critique, and enjoy! **

**LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 7**

**Oh, no….**

"_What was I thinking! I literally made a deal with the devil! Who knows what kind of sick alcohol they have in there!"_

As I had my mini mental breakdown Black Star left to get the beer while Soul stayed here with me. Right now I was _beyond_ scared, and Soul knew it.

"It's okay Maka. It's just one beer, sheesh…" Soul muttered, not helping at all...

"Shut up Soul!" I snapped, "I've never been drinking before! What if I get drunk? What if I do something I regret! What if someone takes advantage of me? " I started spazzing out big time.

"They'd die…Besides, if someone were to take advantage of you, it'd be me…"

"What did you say Soul?"

I didn't really hear him very well, all I heard was: They'd die, someone, you, and me…

"Huh? Oh, nothing..."

"Right…"

We sat there in awkward silence.

"Sooooo..." I say, trying to break the silence, "Why do you want me to drink beer anyways?"

Soul smiled seductively and said "I just want to see your limits."

"Yeah right," I snorted, rolling my eyes "Tell me the _truth_ this time."

Soul chuckled dangerously and shivers went up and down my spine.

"Fine," He purred "Let's just say I want to see how wild you can be, is that so bad?"

His eyes were making me melt, slowly and painfully… But why was I enjoying this pain? I was blushing and feeling so many things at once… I didn't know what to do so I turned away.

Out of my periferal vision, I saw Soul turn towards the kitchen and then mutter something along the lines of "What's taking him so long...?" then sighed and straightened his back then walked towards the kitchen.

When I stepped into the kitchen I found Black Star kneeling at the refrigerator, tossing beer bottles and cans that also littered the floor.

"The hell…?" I say angrily

All Black Star does is turn, glance at me, smile, and continue to liter the kitchen with bottles and cans.

"Let me _rephrase _that." I say, walking towards him, kicking the bottles and cans as I go. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" I growl once I'm next to him.

"Finding the biggest and strongest beer for Maka." He chuckled evilly.

"Ah, uhuh yeah, well, your cleaning _all_ of this up, got it?" I turned to leave the room but paused to hear his response. Black Star stopped for a second and scanned the room.

"Fine…" Black Star sighed "But only because this is going to be soooooo worth it!" He smiled even more evilly than before and continued to liter my poor kitchen.

I started to head out of the kitchen shaking my head. How did Black Star's parents deal with that boy?

Shortly after I left the kitchen, I heard Black Star's voice boom from the kitchen "YAHOO, I FOUND THE JACKPOT!" Then he started saying how godly and amazing he was and how we were all going to bow down to him once we see what he found.

I couldn't help but smile. When I turned to see Maka's reaction she looked absolutely mortified, I'd feel bad for her if it weren't so damn funny, but I digress… When Black Star jumped into the room he continued to go on about his 'glory'. I tuned my ears back into reality when I heard the key word 'found'.

The remainder of the sentence went, " – the great Black Star – found this 2 liter bottle of vodka! Now bow down!"

My mouth dropped to the floor, mostly because he actually found that old thing but also because I thought I disguised it so well.

"Uh, Black Star," Tsubaki said, her face full of confusion as well as many others in the room, " that's a sprite bottle with flat sprite in it…"

"Ha haa! That it is not! You see, I – the magnificent Black Star – got thirsty when I was on my quest to find the best beer to force Maka to drink! Then I got thirsty. That's when I saw this beauty! I grabbed it, took a swig, and realized, this isn't Sprite, it's Vodka! Then I realized this must be destiny! It must've appeared knowing I would find it and give it to Maka! So here it is! Get ready to chug Maka!"

Now everyone's jaws hit the ground and I couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Black Star to find your old, forgotten, useless alcohol stash and make it into something totally useful and amusing. I turned to see if Maka had a coronary by now. Her face was as white as paper and her eyes were flooded with hysteria. Her mouth was moving to say something but words failed to come out.

She swallowed hardly and surely but shrilly her voice came out, sounding the words;

"Oh, no…"

**A/N: Okay soooo yeah, I need help on a decision, ha haa, should I keep this rated T or move it up to rated M for future chapters? Please help me decide and it's all up to you guys! If you'd like some lemon say M and if lemon's a little too much for you say T ha haa… Thanks for the help and I hope you enjoyed. I also hope the story's exciting enough for you:) Well, please review and critique and i'll talk to you guys so****on, hopefully with many answers.**

**- LilMissAwkward**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I still need help on deciding on whether or not I should keep this rated T or make it rated M for further chapters, it's all up to you guys because, personally, I don't want to lose a lot of readers just because of the rating… Anyways, from what I understand you guys are excited about this chapter so here you go! Don't forget to review and critique and I hope this will be everyone's new favorite chapter:)**

**LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 8**

**Your welcome Maka, you crazy, crazy girl**

"Okay, even though it'd be _too_ funny to see Maka try to drink all that, be that drunk, and suffer that hangover but even I have to say, that's wayyyy too much."

"Come on Soul! How do you plan on getting laid if you keep talking like that!"

"Black Star! I wouldn't do that… Seeing as It'd be, oh I don't know, _rape_!"

"Not if she's drunk~~~"

"BLACK STAR!"

They've been going at that for thirty minutes and it's _really _not helping my anxiety… And you know, it's not like I can run away, Black Star thought it'd be a good idea to tie me up, so I wouldn't run away… Not that I was really going to, besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go anyways…

"Look Black Star, she can't drink _all_ of that, she'll die of alcohol poisoning…"

"So? She'll get over it!"

"BLACK STAR! YOU CAN'T GET OVER DEATH!"

Patty and Liz were laughing like hyena's and Kidd was rolling his eyes.

"God… How bout this, Black Star, how about she just drinks until she gets drunk? Does that sound fair to you?" Soul said, looking worn out from arguing.

"Fine…" Black Star sighed

"Good, so it's all figured out now?" Kidd asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Soul said coolly, "Ready Black Star?"

"Heh heh, you bet! Let the fun began!"

Black Star grabbed the bottle and the glass that was sitting next to it then set it next to me while Soul untied me.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I rubbed my wrists.

"No problem." Soul said while he poured the clear liquid into the transparent cup.

"_Well, it looked like water so maybe if I imagine hard enough__, it may taste like water too…" _I thought reassuringly.

I reached out to the cup with shaky hands, picked it up, squeezed my eyes shut, and took a sip.

"Guh! Eww! This tastes like shit!" I yelled through gags. So much for wishful thinking…

"Too bad," Black Star said, slamming his foot on the table. "A deal's a deal! Now drink up! Mua ha haa!"

I sighed and pinched my nose, hoping it would dull the taste sense and chugged it as fast I could so I wouldn't have to taste it, though, it didn't really help… Like I said before, so much for wishful thinking…

"Soul, can we have whatever Maka can't drink? Please!" Liz and patty begged.

"I don't care, hell, we all can I guess." He said nonchalantly.

Glass, after glass, after glass. The same bad taste over and over but I have to admit, the taste did get better… I think I'm actually beginning to like it. Man, my head, it's so cloudy and my eyes are beginning to blur… Heh am I wasted? Heh, ha haa! This must be what madness feels like! I finish this last glass and just can't help myself, I just loose it…

"He, heh, heh, ha haa ha!" I break out into a laughing fit and everyone looks at me wide eyed and confused, it was so _funny_… _everything_ was just so _funny_!

"I think she's done…" Soul said nervously

"Heh heh, why? Why am I done? Am I _scaring_ you? Am I _confusing_ you? Ha haa! It's okay ha! But didn't you _want _this?" I laugh

Soul looked at me weird and closed the Sprite bottle and walked away with it. I jumped up and followed him.

"What's wrong Soul? Why do you look pffft, disturbed? Am I too much for you? Ha haa!"

Soul smiled at me and set the Sprite bottle down, then he backed me up into a corner.

"As soon as Black Star gets his kicks out of seeing you like this, it's off to bed, okay? Your acting _way_ to crazy." Soul said quietly in a low tone.

I merely stuck my lip out teasingly and said, "But Soul, I thought you wanted to see how wild I can be."

I laughed and turned away, tugging his shirt seductively and winking at him as I walk away. As I re-enter the living room I noticed I wasn't the only one who was wasted, it looks like Liz and Black Star jumped on board with me. Hm, that means that Kidd, Patty, Tsubaki and, to my surprise, Soul were the only sober ones. Black Star turned on music and started bragging about Tsubaki's breasts and Liz began crying. She was saying something about how she's pathetic because her little sister has bigger boobs than her and how she can't get a decent man… Patty was laughing at Liz of course for crying and, well, I was too. She doesn't need a man! Ha! Ha! They can all go to hell! Mua ha ha ha!

Not too long after that I guess Tsubaki got pissed cause she left dragging Black Star by the neck, probably because he started groping her breasts and trying to take off her dress. Now that I think about it, Kidd did too, he said something about not standing this anymore and dragging a laughing Patty and a crying Liz out the door. I smiled ear to ear evilly and turned towards Soul.

"Alone at last." I purr evilly, walking towards him and placing my hand on his chest.

He looked at me wide eyed and tried to do some kind of crab walk away from me, but he was too late.

I laughed at him and playfully pushed him onto the couch and straddled him down.

"Ha, you know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you where trying to hm, I don't know, run away." I purr as I trace his chest with my index finger.

When all he did was gulp I laughed.

"Oh, welcome to hell Soul." I whispered seductively.

Then I lifted his shirt over his head, he was apparently to shocked to do anything, and I traced his abbs and worked my way up to his chest.

"You know," I say as I trace "If you want to see how wild I can be," I lean close to him and smile "Now would be the time."

After those words left my mouth I crashed my lips into his and completely I lost it.

_"Hmmph! Hmmph!"_

It's no use… I can't breathe… Heh, so this is how Maka's like when she's drunk… It's kinda, well, hot… but absolutely crazy! She's mad!... But I like it. *Gasp* Finally! Air! – and its gone… hm, I should do something but I'm too shocked to move, it's like I'm paralyzed… *Sigh* On the count of three I'm going to move and talk some sense into her, okay, lets do this…

"_One_…"

Maka was grinding on me, making it hard for me to will myself up.

"_Two…_"

How does she do that so well? Damn it feels good… God damn it! I have a feeling this won't end well…

"Three – he – ho – wow, shit! I'm up, I'm up!"

I just jizzed my pants and Maka was looking at me with a confused expression, her head slightly tilted.

"What's wrong Soul?"

"N-nothing! God damn… I can't do this…"

"Oh… is it me?"

"Yes er No well actually yes and no…" I say, fidgeting to hide my _accident_.

Maka laughed at me.

"Awe, what's wrong with me?" She said sticking out her lip playfully. "Or should I say what's wrong with you?"

N – nothing! Nothing at all! Heh, heh…"

"Uh okay then… Is it my boobs?"

"Is your boobs what?"

"The reason you don't want to…"

"No, your boobs are fine, it's just…"

"It's just?..."

"Okay, if we were to do it, when your sober and realize what we did, you'll cut my _balls_ off and hang them on the wall as some sick joke...! I _really_ don't want to loose my balls anytime soon…"

"No I won't!" She whined

"Yes you will!"

"Nu, uh!"

Maka! I still can't believe I'm saying this but, No! No means No…! Damn I sound gay…"

"You bet you do you damn gay fagatron!" Maka whined and pouted.

I couldn't really understand the rest of what she was saying, her words were slurred and diluted, but I'm pretty sure she was throwing more insults at me. I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style, she obviously didn't notice and was still ranting. I walked to her room and dropped her on her bed and strangely, as soon as she made contact with her bed, she passed out. Exhausted, I fell face first on her bed and passed out myself. This was a long day…

"Soul…" Maka murmured

I looked at her but she was still sleeping.

"Thanks…." She whispered, smiling as she snuggled more into her pillow.

I smiled, my eyelids dropping, heavy with sleep. I chuckled and ran my hands through her hair.

"Your welcome Maka, you crazy, crazy girl" I chortel as I kiss her on the forehead and drift off into a much needed, deep, sleep.

**A/N: I don't mean to offend any guys that may be reading... That's strictly Maka's saying... Just saying... But anyways I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to help me decide, review, and critique:)**

**- LilMissAwkward**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay~ Quiz time! Ha haa, okay, I'm having a quiz/survey type thing out of curiosity and I need you, the readers, to share your opinions. Today's quiz/survey is, What's your favorite chapter so far? Like I said this is strictly out of curiosity and I was just wondering. Anyways, Please enjoy, review and critique! **

**LilMissAwkward**

**Chapter 9**

**It can't get better than this.**

_Oh my head…_ I thought as I opened my eyes, the sunlight stung my eyes as they adjust to the light. As I sat up my stomach twitched and had a slushy feeling to it. When I sat all the way up I felt the slush start to rise.

"Oh god - !" I said, though it was muffled by my hand covering my mouth, as I ran to the bathroom and spilt the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

When I was done I washed out my mouth and staggered back to bed, my head _really_ hurt, and the light wasn't making it _any_ better… I slumped onto my bed and my head landed on something hard and warm. When I look to see what it was I gasped.

"Soul?... Oh god…" I said, trying to make sense of everything, every thought becoming more mortifying than the last.

_He's not wearing a shirt!_ I thought, panicking, literally jumping to keep my cool, failing miserably… The blanket was covering him waist down and I was afraid to see if he was, you know, really _naked…_

I looked down at myself, my shirt was messed up, only five buttons buttoned and my tie was untied. My skirt was unzipped at the side and my underwear was awkwardly moist… I felt _dirty_… I can't take this. Me being me, I think of the worst… Maybe after we _did it,_ Soul rushed my clothes on _hoping_ I wouldn't notice…

That jackass! That pig, bastard, dick, ass – Guh! How could he do _this_ to me? I find the closest corner to back up into, and slowly slide down the wall until I hit the floor. As I slide down I let out sobs that violently shake my body. When I hit the floor I hug my legs and bury my face into my knees.

I _really_ liked him… I _really_ trusted him… Guys truly are _all_ the same. They're _pigs._ Nothing more, but yet, some even manage to be less… Roaches. They could also be roaches. Just. Like. My. Father. And now, possibly even Soul…

But this isn't completely his fault, I shouldn't have made that deal with him… What was I thinking? I should've known better, but _no~!_ I just _had_ to trust him! How could I have been so stupid?

I cry harder, not caring if I sound unattractive, not caring if I wake Soul up. God, it's bad enough my damn what I call '_happy pills'_ aren't working! Between the 'accident' and this, I'm surprised I'm not killing someone, or myself!...

_No… don't think like that Maka, you've gotta stay strong…_I think shaking my head as if to shoo the bad thoughts away. That's when I heard something stir.

"Maka?" Soul said, she sounded kind of panicked, probably because he knew I probably figured him out by now…

"What." I say angrily, but my voice came out hoarse and choked.

"Whoa, are you okay? Why are you crying? Is the hangover _that_ bad?" His eyes were wide with worry.

Damn. He's an amazing actor, but I'm not falling for it. Not this time.

"Is the hangover that bad?" I laugh cruelly with sarcasm mixed in their as well, "What the hell do you think? You took advantage of me you sick bastard!" I scream, not recognizing my voice at all.

"What the! – What the hell are you talking about!" He yelled bewildered at the words coming out of my mouth.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! And what the hell's on your pants?" I vociferate while I stare at his pants.

I was at eye level with whatever was on his pants and it didn't look like that crap they had me drinking last night.

"No, not really, you mind explaining?" He retorted, rubbing his temples trying to control his anger.

"There is nothing to explain! You took advantage of me! There's really nothing to explain Soul!"

"I did _what_ now?" He looked like someone stabbed him in the heart and well, he honestly looked hurt… "Why the hell do you think I would do something like that?" He really did look like someone killed his favorite puppy and it made me feel guilty…

The look on his face was genuine hurt, no one could pretend that well…

"You mean you _didn't_… That means we didn't - !"

I smile, almost jumping for joy – until I looked at a hurt Soul looking at me like I was the one who stabbed his heart – even killed his favorite puppy.

"Thanks Soul!..." I say, trying to make it better, but failing. "Soul…?" I say sheepishly.

"I honestly can't believe…" he laughed bitterly. "Why the hell do you think I'd do that to you Maka? Of all the things we've been through, you think I'd risk it all to take _advantage _of you?"

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't… I felt too ashamed to say something as meaningless as "I'm sorry"… because I know he'll just say, "if you were sorry you wouldn't have considered that in the first place!"…

"I'm hurt, really, I am…" He continued, placing his hands on my shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking Maka? Please tell me… Cause I'm not sure how this will end if you don't…" He was looking at me with helpless eyes, as mine were beginning to water.

"I-…" I was trying to get my alibi together but it was so hard with those _eyes_, those hurt, helpless _eyes_ looking at me, making the guilt overflow from my body.

"Maka, please, just tell me already…!" He said panic filling his voice, he was shaking me now, but not too hard, just enough to help shake sense into me… I think it was helping.

"Your shirt was off…. And it looked like my clothes were put on in a rush… My head hurt, my stomach was feeling terrible… I wasn't thinking straight and I know it doesn't mean much but… I – I'm sorry! I panicked and it wasn't right of me to jump to conclusions and - "

I was cut off by a chest in my face and Soul's arms wrapped around me.

"For someone who's so smart," Soul laughed half – heartedly "you can be_ really_ dense you know that?"

"Yea -"

"Shhhh, you talk to much," Soul said, cutting me off "Besides, you might say something stupid again." He laughed, flashing his trademark smile.

I blush and push his away playfully.

"Shut up Soul! What's on your pants anyways?" I say, trying to change the subject.

He blushed like mad and jumped when I mentioned the stain.

"Uh um ha, about that…" He fumbled his words and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Lets just say your _very_ um, talented and have a way with movements…"

I cock a brow and slightly tilt my head, giving the 'what do you mean?' look.

"Okay, fine…" He sighed. "When you where grinding on me last night I jizzed my pants…"

"You what! Ha haa! Wait – I WHAT?"

Soul sat me down and explained last night to me, and why he was in my bed. Needless to say, everything turned out fine and now that I look back at it I can laugh, especially now.

You see, now we're hanging out at Tsubaki's place and Black Star's bruised and battered. I guess Tsubaki took care of him last night after he groped her and tried to strip her down she brought him home to beat the hell out of him, though I'm sorry we had to miss that show… But seeing Black Star like this and knowing the cause is good enough for me, ha haa.

You know, the longer I know Soul the more grateful I feel to have a friend like him, I know he has my back and I can truly relax and be myself. Ha, it's times like this when I really know how great my life can be. I know it couldn't get any better than this.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back, yay~ sorry for the wait, sooooo much has been going on! First my computer broke, then I lost my writing journal, after that school came up, following school came sports, then guh! Anyways, enough with the excuses, here's chapter 10 and i'm sorry for leaving you guys (and girls) hanging, anyways enjoy and critique!

-LilMissAwkward

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the "Cute" or Basie Finale.

"Soul! Hurry, we're going to be late!" Maka yelled, grabbing me as she ran out the door while she pulled up her stocking and shoved her shoes on. I sigh lazily then grab my leather jacket off the chair. It's been a while hasn't it?...  
>"Soul!"<br>Since we've been to the DWMA... I wonder if anythings changed...  
>"SOUL!" Makas voice broke through my thoughts and startled me for a second, but I quickly snapped out of it.<br>"We're going to be late! Hurry! Oh my death! We have sooo much make-up work and finals are soon! Jeeze... Hurry, C'mon Soul!" Maka whined, rubbing her left temple as she threw the door open and stomped out, grabbing my arm and yanking it in her direction. "Your really out of it today Soul, jeeze, whats up with you?"  
>"Huh? Wha-?" I said, still dazed.<br>"My point exactly..." Maka mumbled as she rolled her bright emeraled eyes.  
>I ignored her comment and re-disappered into my thoughts,and back to my questions and that imp that chewed at my soul. It was time to get my answers. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in that tiny black room, with the imp snapping off beat to basie finale; not my usual choice in jazz, I usually prefer the darker jazz which made this visit stranger than it already was. "Whats wrong Soul?" The imp purred wickedly. "Why the confused face, haven't you heard the song "Cutie" before? It was quite popular back in the day."<br>I looked at the ground and muttered "Yeah, I know, its just not my... choice of jazz at the moment" "Why not? Doesn't it make you think of her?" He said with a toothy grin creeping across his lips.  
>I shot a glare at him and frowned. "That doesn't matter, but I have come to talk about her."<br>I walked over to the Grand Piano and sat down, pressing down the A key and smiling lightly.  
>"Hm, oh really? And what is it you have to say?" He said, turning off the music, scratching the disc and cursing under his breath, making me smile and stifle a laugh. He glared at me and turned to face me. He then leaned and tapped on the table.<br>thump, thump, thump

The rhythmic beat echoed throughout the dark, quiet room and for some reason, jumping on my nerves. My hands were sweaty, my pulse rose and my mouth began to dry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked into the imp's dark, beedie eyes.  
>"I want to tell Maka I love her but I don't know how... And I figured i'm never gunna get rid of your ass so I might as well make you useful." I muttered, yet it still echoed and managed to make anxiety rise throughout my body.<br>"It's simple, you see I'll tell you if your willing to make a deal with me." The imp said, smiling sadisticly.  
>I cocked a brow and thought for a second. "And the deal is?" I asked, a bit too unsurely The imp's smile got bigger, even though I didn't think it was possible, and chuckled.<br>"All you have to do is-"  
>"Soul!" Maka's voice cut off the imp's "Thats too bad," the imp snickered mockingly "It looks like we'll have to finish this conversation later, your love is calling" "God damnit! Just tell me you-!"<br>It was too late, light was returning to my vision and I could hear Maka's voice loud and clear. "Are you okay?" Maka said, trying to feel my forehead, for any sign of a fever, but I pulled away.  
>"I'm fine, sheesh..." I Mutter, turning away from her. I looked out the window and my mind flashed back to the imp, so he thinks hes funny for letting me leave before telling me the deal? Well, he should know that I don't give up too easily. I grinded my teeth, still angry at the imp. I have to go back.<br>"Maka i'm...going for a...walk." I sayed, as I search for an exit.  
>"But Soul-!" Maka protested, but I cut her off.<br>"Don't worry, it... won't be long" I say, spotting my exit.  
>I make my retreat before Maka can convince me otherwise and close my eyes so I can return to my soul room. I was ready to settle this once and for all, i'm getting tired of the anxiety, the distance, the worry, but most of all, the wonder, the wonder of her loving me back. Would she? Could she? Should she? I would ask, could ask, should ask, but I just don't know how... Thats why this needs to be settled. I just can't take this anymore.<br>As I enter the room the imp looks at me and smiles.  
>"Back so soon?" The imp snickered "Ha haa. Very funny." I say sarcasticly, and sit at my piano. "Anyways, whats the deal?"<br>"The deal is, that you have to inject your precious Maka with black blood, and, surrender to me" The imp looks at me carefully, but says these words tauntingly. "Hell no!" I vociferate, standing from my seat and clutching the imp's collar, bringing him off the ground.  
>The imp smiled evily and looked into my eyes.<br>"So, No deal? Hm, I guess you'll never be able to tell Maka how you feel..." The imp said, trying to guilt me.  
>I pause for a long moment and think. No, I can't do that too Maka, or myself.<br>"That's what it looks like." I said smiling.  
>The imp's smile evanescenced and he went histarical.<br>"You'll regret this Soul Eater Evans! You'll see! And you'll rue it!" He screamed, I just turned away and faded back to reality. The last thing I hear from the imp is "- you've chosen to die-!" And that left me petrified.  
>For the next 30 minutes I sat there wondering and questioning myself. How?<p>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay by chapter 11, you all should know the drill:P Just playing, Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Miserable at Best, its by Mayday Parade **

I sat there, my mind reeling_,_ and my thoughts spiraling._ How am I supposed to tell Maka? Should I tell her? No, I can't, she'll constantly worry and I don't want my last moments of seeing her be like that… I want to leave her with the memory of her smiling face, not her worried, paranoid one. _

_Wait, how am I so sure it's true? How would he know if I'm gunna die or not?_

_He's probably just trying to scare me. Yeah, that's it, he's just trying to scare me so I'll accept his black blood offer._

_ But still, that off chance that it's actually true… I should probably still figure everything out just in case, yeah, sounds good to me… I won't tell Maka until the last, last, very last minute and do everything I've always wanted to with her until then. Sounds like a plan to me._

_ Man, I'm gonna miss her… She's like my light and I'm like a flower… no that's too girly… uh grass, yeah, I'm like the grass. She helps me live, without her, I couldn't go on and function properly, I mean I'd live, I'd just be miserable at best… Heh, now I understand that song… Anyways, she the best thing about me… If I never met her I'd be a mess, and that's sugar coating it. _

_ Damn, it's a shame, she could go on without me and still function perfectly, hell, I did nothing for her but screw up her life more than it already is… She's so strong and independent, she's level headed and non-impulsive for the most part. She makes me a better person, one Maka-chop at a time ha ha…_

_ Lets say theoretically I do die, will she replace me? I mean, she's not the type to give up after all. I wouldn't blame her, but still, it'd hurt… But I wouldn't have to worry about that cause I'd be 'dead', right?_

_ I wonder where I'd go… Hell probably… I mean, I selfishly left my family because I wasn't able to swallow my pride. And when I agreed to be Maka's partner, was it for her or me? Probably me, that's all I care about right? Well, that's all I used to care about… Until she managed to steal my heart, but she moves to fast for me to take it back, or steal her heart in return… _

_ Well, I should probably stop moping and find Maka before she gets too worried about me._

I walked into the school and trudged through the hallway, searching for my blonde haired green eyed meister. All of a sudden I heard someone cry "MAKA CHOP!" and a hard object was pounded into my cranium.

"Owwww…" I muttered as I rubbed my head, I looked up at Maka who was teary eyed and doing her angry stance, which is her arms crossed and her tapping her right foot rapidly.

"Soul, you had me scared that a kinshin came and killed you or something! Don't you ever worry me like that ever again, where were you anyway?" Maka yelled

"I was in the court yard, why would you think a kinshin killed me?" I retorted

"Uh, I don't know! It was an open possibility! And your kind of out of it today so you might not've reacted fast enough or something! Ugh, that doesn't matter… Are you okay Soul? You were out there for most of the day, we only have two classes left…" Maka trailed

"Yeah, I'm fine, that imp was just messing with me again, don't worry about it… Uh, lets…. Go to class." I muttered, grabbing her hand and tugging towards our next class.

"Okay…" She whispered, and followed.

_Everything was going to be alright._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long, long time… Thank you for your patience and for reading!**

Dancing in the Rain Part I

We walked home stealing glances at each other. Maka kept looking at me and opening her mouth to speak but kept changing her mind. It bugged the hell outa me.

"What Maka?" I snapped

"Nothing! Geez Soul, what's up with you?" Maka retorted, stopping dead in her tracks swinging her head to face me. "How are you gunna worry me all day then get all pissy at me!"

"What are you talking about! I always skip school, its nothing _that serious_!" I vociferated.

"Wha- no, I know you always cut school but-" Maka began

"Then what's the issue?" I said, cutting her off

"If you didn't cut me off you would know the issue by now!" Maka growled.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

We walked silently the rest of the way home. I looked at the sky that was now transforming from a pleasant snow white to a melancholic pale grey. Small droplets of water began to fall from the sky in slow motion, but soon came down faster and harder.

Maka sighed taking off her jacket and using it as an umbrella. I looked at her and she looked at me, smiling a little, and began to giggle. I looked at her and began to smile, soon I was laughing too.

"Ha haa haaa… It's just our luck to get caught in the rain after a fight, don't you think?" Maka said shaking her head.

"Yeah," I said smiling softly. "Maka?..."

"Yeah Soul?" Maka said.

"I'm sorry about earlier…." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Don't mention it." Maka said.

"Okay, but I really am sorry." I continued.

"No. really Soul _don't _mention it, I don't want to think about that right now…" Maka muttered.

"Right! Heh, heh, right…" I trailed.

I stopped and thought for a moment then smiled softly. Maka, who kept walking, soon noticed I wasn't next to her and turned towards me.

"What are you doing Soul?" Maka called.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought this would be a perfect spot to dance, care to join me?" I said outstretching my hand toward her.

Maka smiled and made her way towards me.

"I'd love to." She said placing her hand on mine and positioning her self to begin the dance. " You know, its hard to dance without music" Maka whispered sarcastically.

"Then just imagine music in your head." I whispered, chuckling.

"Why don't we just go to your Soul room?" Maka asked teasingly.

"Well," I whispered, smiling softly, "It wouldn't be the same."

Maka just smiled softly in response and rested her head on my shoulder as we danced.

We finished our waltz and the rain stopped. We finished our trip home holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Dancing in the Rain part 2

As soon as we got in the house, Soul started taking his clothes off.

"W-what are you doing!" I yelled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

"Exactly what it looks like, I'm taking my wet clothes off before I catch a cold. You should probably do the same." Said Soul, pulling off his jeans. At that point I turned to face the wall, partly because I didn't want to see him in his underwear and partly because I didn't want him to see _me_ blushing.

"Couldn't you do that in your room?" I snapped, rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, I guess so," Soul began. "But then I couldn't see you squirm." Soul laughed teasingly. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to my room.

I took off my clothes and put on my bath robe, it was laundry day and I had no clothes to put on._Maybe Soul won't notice…_ I walked out into the living room and saw Soul starting the fire in the fireplace and smiled, then I made my way to the kitchen. _What should I make for dinner?… Hmmm, Some chicken soup sounds good. _I grabbed the chicken from the fridge and some carrots and other ingredients and began to chop up everything and put it in a pot. After I was done tending to the soup, I made some tea and brought it out into the living room for me and Soul.

"Guess what Soul! I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?" I said excitedly.

Soul looked at me then said "Good news, duhh."

"We have a mission! Lord Death thinks that we've been doing great lately and that we should be fine going back on missions!" I squealed .

Soul began to cough violently, each time he coughed his whole body would shake.

"Soul! Are you okay!" I Vociferated in terror.

"Yeah *Cough cough* I'm fine…" He choked out. Finally his coughs lightened up and he was fine again.

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask.

Soul smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just…swallowed wrong." Soul muttered.

"Oh, okay…" I whispered. *beep beep* "The timer!" I gasped, then ran into the kitchen.

Soul's POV

I watched Maka franticly run into the kitchen. When she was completely out of site I looked at my hand and saw blood – black blood. My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. I soon noticed I was shaking as well. _Think of something else Soul,_ I thought. _Just think of something else… Ah, what was the bad news Maka had to tell me about? __That your going to die_A familiar voice sadistically laughed. I began to breathe hareder and my pulse started racing, then darkness slowlt began to fill my vision.

"Soul?" Maka yelled.

I snapped out of it and quickly wiped the blood off my hand.

"Yes Maka?" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"Ha haa, do you want milk or water?" She said , peeking her head around the corner to look at me.

"Milk of course, duh Maka." I teased.

"Okay I'm getting it then" She laughed.

Maka brought out the soup and we ate, laughed and teased each other.

"You know, Maka," I began as she put the dished in the sink and came back into the living room "Your boobs are getting too big for you to go around not wearing bras." I teased.

Maka turned a cherry red and her mouth opened to protest, but nothing came out.

"Jeeze and the shorts you wear get shorter and shorter, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were wearing nothing under…" I trail in realization.

I blushed a deep crimson, my eyes and my face probably blended in together.

"M-maka, Why the _hell_ aren't you wearing anything under that short ass robe?" I hissed trying not to look at her.

"I-It's laundry day! I didn't have anything to put on under it!" Maka yelled

"So! Guh at least tell me your wearing panties!" I yelled/whined

Maka was silent.

"REALLY MAKA!" I bellowed

"I'm sorry…" Maka whined

I grabbed her wrist and lead her to my room. I went to my drawer and pulled out red plaid boxers and a thick white tee-shirt.

"Here." I muttered giving them to Maka then walked out of my room.

Maka walked out of my room- now fully dressed- and sat down next to me.

"Sorry… I thought you wouldn't notice…" Maka said, smiling sympathetically. "You handled it better than I thought you would though." She teased.

"Whatever." I mumbled

There was a long silence, then Maka laid her head on my shoulder.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Soul" she sighed.

"Which part?" I said, smiling.

"Well," She began, "When we were dancing in the rain."

I smiled and laid my head on hers.

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Technology is a beautiful thing XD I found an app that I can use to write my stories on my phone sooo I have no more excuses for not updating, well other than the fact I have writers block... :P But anyways, please enjoy the story (:

**Nightmare Part I**

We reported to Lord Death's office to find out what our mission was. He insisted that he tell us there. I have a feeling he just wants to see us so he can really determine if we're up to it. I hope we are... Soul's soul frequency has been a bit off since last night... I can't help but think somethings wrong with him..

"Maka! Welcome back! How are you and Soul? " Lord Death asked enthusiastically.

"We're doing great," I said. "I think..." I muttered.

And with that there was a brief moment of awkward silence that seemed like it lasted an eternity.

"Ah, yes... speaking of Soul, where is he? " Lord Death said breaking the ice.

"Huh? Oh, he was here a minute ago..." I trailed, confused.

"Maybe he went to the restroom." Stein said, handing Lord Death some papers with some strange symbols on them.

"Ah, Stein, I didn't hear you come in." Lord Death muttered.

"I finally transferred these symbols into English so Soul and Maka can know what they mean on their mission." Stein said indifferently.

"Excellent. Now all we need is Soul." Lord Death stated enthusiastically.

"I'm sure he won't take too long..." Stein muttered, lighting a cigarette and nibbled on the butt as he glanced at the door. "But I can go check on him, if you want."

I opened my mouth to protest but Stein- apparently knew what I was gunna say- cut me off.

"I am, after all, allowed in the boys bathroom, unlike Maka." He said calmly, but looked at me and taunted me through looks.

"Alright Stein, please hurry..." Lord Death said, getting bored of the situation.

~Soul's POV~

'_Why was this happening to me?' _I thought miserably as the darkness seeped from my veins and filled the sink.

_Tap-Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap-Tap-Tap_

'_Guh…that rhythm… it reminds me of that Imp" _I darkled at the thought as the melody of the darkness continued to drip into the sink.

I closed my eyes and wondered why I couldn't feel my blood leaving my tattered arm. The dripping stopped and I opened my eyes to see if I had stopped bleeding. When I looked down at my self-inflicted wound and the blood was gone.

I looked at my arms looking for a wound that I made earlier because of the painful itching sensation that seemed to be coming from deep inside my veins… _'Maybe I was seeing things…' _I thought, but doubt plagued my mind.

"No you weren't." An awfully familiar voice snickered.

"What do you want, Imp, and how'd you escape my soul?" I choked out, very surprised and scared, but I kept my composure the best I could.

"You should've listened to me, dear boy, I gave you a rather blunt warning." The imp vociferated tauntingly, completely ignoring my questions.

"How?... " I squeaked, trying not to lose my mind. Logic no longer made sense to me and I needed something to hold onto. How he could've possibly escaped my soul was beyond me. I really wish I paid more attention in class, I'd probably have a perfectly logical answer right now.

"Hm, it seems your voice of reason showed up…" The imp muttered unhappily, but continued. "Luckily I came prepared." The imp finished.

"Be careful Soul…" My 'Voice of reason' or Shadow Maka muttered worriedly. Wait, Maka?

I nodded slowly, very confused, and took a deep breath, what's wrong with me? Cool guys don't freak out.

"I have a proposal, if you will, I just wanted you to know how strong I can be. Think of this as….a second chance." The malevolent Imp sneered, smiling wickedly.

"I won't listen to your…. Proposal until you tell me how the hell you escaped my soul." I demanded, looking down onto him to intimidate him.

"If you wish…" The imp sighed.

"You better tell the truth!" Shadow Maka added with a nasty tone to her voice.

"I may not be the nicest looking man, but I'm not one for such useless lies." The Imp said, mimicking sincerity, he had his hand on his chest and a fake sincere look on his face.

Shadow Maka merely rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, how'd you get out." I said impatiently.

"The same way I got in." The Imp said looking at his dark, razor sharp nails, obviously bored.

"…. Huh? I don't follow?" I said running my hand through my snow white hair.

"You imbecile…" The imp muttered face-palming. "I am simply a creature of madness, caused by your beautiful black blood. Crona gave you that black blood when she slashed you across the chest with her sword that was made of the very black blood that runs through your veins, are you following?" The imp said.

I nodded.

"Black blood contains madness that, when first put in someone's body, attacks the soul. That's where I was born. But I'm not a solid creature, not yet, that's why I need you as my body and eyes." At that sentence, I took a good look at him, and noticed that parts of his face, arms, legs torso and horns were dripping off of him. Some parts of him running down other parts of him and making small puddles at his feet. "But anyways, I merely opened the door to you blood stream and evaporated into my true form, Black blood. Then I traveled to the veins in your wrists, which it took awhile to find I have to admit, and I started to slightly solidify. Apparently that did the trick because before I knew it you were scratching your wrists open like a hungry beast searching for blood. Thankfully you dropped me in the sink, it made it easier for me to find all of myself." The Imp finished, smirking.

"But my arms… there's not a scratch in sight." I trailed, once again studying my wrists for cuts or scrapes.

"That's because the remaining black blood healed your wounds…" Shadow Maka said in a low tone. Worry flooded her beautiful face.

'_I guess it's appropriate…' I thought "It makes sense she'd be my 'voice of reason'.'_

"What's your proposal?" I asked bluntly, looking at the door. "Make it quick, I'm sure Maka's wondering where I am."

"If you accept my offer now, you'll no longer have to inject your precious meister with black blood." The imp said, leaning on a stall door.

I rose a brow and almost sealed the deal. _**Almost.**_ A terrible feeling plagued my mind, my soul, my everything. That imp may not lie, but he sure the hell deceives.

"Naa, I don't think so." I stated coolly, leaning on the sink I once bled in.

"Why you little - !" The imp screeched

"I hear someone coming!" Shadow Maka whispered frantically, then evanescenced into thin air.

The imp, on the other hand grabbed me by the throat and threw me on the ground.

"I warned you, I gave you not one, but two chances to join me. You must have a death wish son. I will make you pay for defying me and I will spare nothing, not even your precious Maka. I wonder what face she'd make on her deathbed when I tell her she could've been spared, and its all your fault." The imp violently hissed, spitting as he talked.

"M-Mak-a..." I choked out, squirming and trying not to blackout.

The imp smiled sadistically and managed to get his awkwardly short leg up to pin down my hand to keep my arm still. Then, still choking me with one hand, he took his long, dark, razor like nails and cut open my main vein that traveled most shallowly through my wrist.

I winced in pain and horror as he snapped his tiny, but strong fingers and hissed, "Goodbye, Soul." And splattered onto the floor in the form of black blood and climbed back into my veins. As he climbed I took my uninjured arm and pounded my fist into the remaining parts of him left on the floor.

"You better leave Maka alone or god so help me I'll, I'll-!" I screamed in desperation.

"You'll what?" Stein asked bluntly, kneeling beside Soul. "Who're you talking to?"

Completely bewildered, my mind frantically looked for an excuse and my mouth constantly opened and shut like a fish out of water.

"N-nothing." I finally said sitting up.

"Mhmm…I'm sure." Stein said sarcastically.

"Its none of your damn business" I growled, irritated.

"I suppose so…" Stein said, blankly looking into thin air. "We should be on our way. Lord Death and Maka are probably getting impatient."

"Right." I mumbled.

**~ Normal POV ~**

Stein walked towards the doorway as Soul got up and followed him. They silently walked to the Death Room as Stein replayed what he'd just seen in his mind. Stein would never tell Soul just exactly how much of the little incident he'd seen. But he did know two things. He couldn't tell Lord death and Maka needed some serious protecting.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry about the whole part one part two things back to back but I've realized how my combination of being busy and lazy has affected my readers and I just want to give you all something to read before you say forget this shit and move on to a**  
><strong>different story… anyways, thanks for reading and please review so I know you're still reading!<strong>  
><strong>- LilMissAwkward<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Camisado, It's by Panic At the Disco.

**Nightmare Part II**

Soul and Stein walked in just as Lord Death and I were finishing business. Soul had taken way too long so Lord Death just touched up on some info we might need. Lord Death looked at Soul, who was dazed looked kind of flush.

"_It could be the lighting, but something doesn't seem right..." _I thought, worry poking at my stubborn walls.

"Soul, are you alright? You don't seem too well." Lord Death said, in his unnecessary enthusiastic voice.  
>"Huh... Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Soul replied coolly.<br>"Hmmm..." Lord Death pondered.  
>After a while, Death waved Stein over and asked us to wait outside so they could discuss some 'important manners'. I looked at Soul, his eyes are glazed over, and darkness seemed to dance with crimson, clouding the once vibrant color. There's definitely something wrong. Worry finally penetrated my walls and flooded over me.<br>"Soul, ar-" I began, but i was interrupted by Stein swinging open the enormous door open.  
>"We're ready for you now." He stated blandly.<br>I took three steps and noticed Soul was still in la-la land. I nudged him a little harder than I meant to.  
>"God Damnit Maka!" Soul hissed<br>"Sorry! You weren't paying attention."  
>Soul began muttering incomprehensible things under his breath, but followed me towards Lord Death's mirror.<br>"Soul, Maka..." Lord Death began. "I think that it's best if we, well, drop your mission. Soul doesn't seem well and Maka, I believe that there's still some healing that you need to do..."  
>The phrase "You're kidding" spilt out of my mouth without permission from my brain, and for the second time in my life, my filter broke.<br>"We have been locked up physically, mentally, and emotionally for freakin forever and you take the mission we've been working so hard for from us like its nothing? You're insane! I can't live like this anymore!... I can't do this. How will I make Soul a Death Scythe if I can't even go on missions!? The worst part of all this is the fact that _you're telling US that WE can't go on a fucking ONE STAR MISSION because I need some healing!_ I am just fine, Soul is just fine... What did I do to make you think that i'm not okay? Did you mistake what's wrong from what was left behind from the damage my father left? Well newsflash, I may be broken, but that sure as hell never stopped me, and its not going to stop me now! Lets go Soul..."  
>I stomped out of there pulling Soul behind me because he was too shocked to speak; let alone move. We are three blocks away from Shibusen when I look over my shoulder to check on Soul. His eyes are still the size of golf balls.<br>"A-are you crazy!?" He exclaimed  
>At least he regained his ability to speak.<br>"What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize what you just did!?"  
>"No, i wasn't thinking-"<br>"Well obviously smart ass!"  
>"Sorry, I couldn't help it! My filter broke!"<br>"Ya don't say. You're damn lucky one of us was thinking"  
>"Shut u- wait, what do you mean?"<br>"You remember what Lord Death said right: location, objective, ect."  
>"Yeah but we don't have the translations we'd need to decode the symbols with.."<br>"Oh really? Do these fix that problem?" Soul said smugly as he pulled some rolled up papers out of the inside of his leather jacket.  
>"Whaaa? How? Nevermind, you're the best Soul!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.<br>I went to pull away but he apparently wasn't ready to let go, and for some reason, I let him hold me for as long as he wanted, **(1)** even though we're in the middle of public and people are starting to stare.

~Soul's POV~

When I let go of Maka her face was a cotton candy pink and she wouldn't look me in the eye. I couldn't help but laugh at her.  
>"Lets go home." I say softly and offer her my hand.<br>"Yeah." She mutters as she accepts it.  
>We made it to the doorstep when the streetlights came on. I let go of Maka's hand and my hand felt wet and abused by the unwelcome cold.<br>"Damn Maka, your hands sweaty enough?" I tease.  
>"I was not sweating Soul, you were!" She retorted with a light blush on her face.<br>"Then how do you explain thi - the fuck!"  
>I looked down at my hand to see half dried half fresh blood on his hand. Maka, seeing my hands, looked at hers. It was bloody too. She got a look in her eyes and looked at her other hand, which was blood soaked as well, and started to chortle. I gave her a quizzical look.<br>"When I was mad earlier I must've broken skin with my nails without realizing it...Wow, you should've seen your face! Scaredy cat!" She teased.  
>"Uh, may I remind you that you were scared too?" I defended.<br>"But I wasn't nearly as scared as you, Prof. F-bomb!"  
>"Shut up." I teased as I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder.<br>I opened the door and ran towards our floor, tickling her and sending both playful threats and making the motions of dropping her.  
>"Put me down Soul! Ha ha!"<br>"Its hard to take you seriously when your laughing Maka."  
>"You're ha haa <em>stop<em>! You're tickling me!"  
>We arrived at the room and I kicked the door open and prepared to throw Maka on the couch.<br>"Soul! You idiot! I think you broke the - whoa! Put. Me. Down."  
>I smile mischievously.<br>"As you wish, my wonderful Meister."

~Maka's POV~

"_Oh hell no."_ I instantly thought when I realized where we were. The next thing I know, everything is a blur and I feel instantly dizzy.  
>"<strong>(2) <strong>Camisado!" Soul yelled as he unleashed the tickle monster onto me.  
><em>"Thats impressive, Soul knows some big words." <em>I thought, trying not to be affected by his torturous tactics.  
>Right when I built an immunity against his ways, he changes tactics.<br>"Wanna play fire truck?" He said slyly, faking innocence, sliding a talented hand up my thigh.  
>"N-no! Red light! Red light!" I squeaked.<br>"C'mon Maka, you know that fire trucks don't stop at red lights." Soul whispered dangerously in my ear.  
>I instantly felt hot. And shaky. And Flustered.<br>"Oh look at the time, i've gotta study..." I say shakily, trying to crawl away.  
>"Oh no you don't." Soul laughed, pulling me back towards him by my ankle.<p>

~Normal POV~

Soul and Maka began play fighting. That is until they hear two things: something rip, and a knock at the door. Soul and Maka looked at eachother then scrambled to see what ripped.  
>"Check me so I can answer the door!" Soul Whispered.<br>"Your good, go!" Maka retorted quietly.  
>Soul answered the door, only to see a package, that happened to be for<br>Blair. Soul rolled his eyes and shut the door, not bothering with the package.  
>"Who was it?" Maka yelled from her room, probably seeing if her clothes were what ripped.<br>"I don't get it," Maka began, coming out of her room. "None of my clothes ripped, and neither did yours, so what was it?..."  
>And all at once, realization smacked them in the face.<br>"The papers!" Maka gasped mortified while Soul threw the papers out of his pocket.  
>"I'll get the tape..." Soul sighed<br>After fixing the torn pages, Soul and Maka looked at their handy-work.  
>"Well, it could be worse." Soul joked, breaking the ice.<br>Maka looked at him, then started laughing. Soul, finding her laugh contagious, began laughing his ass off too.  
>"Ohhhh you're lucky you're cute Soul..." Maka sighed, coming to the end of her laughing fit.<br>"Thanks...Wait... The hell's that supposed to mean?!"  
>"Ha haa, its your turn to cook dinner Soul."<br>"Lets do it together for once."  
>"Fine, lets go!"<br>Meanwhile, at professor Stein's lair...

"Okay, let me make sure I have this right, you saw Soul in the boys bathroom talking to a solid form of Black Blood in the shape of a hideous imp that was threatening him about his meister's safety, then he re-entered Soul's body through his veins and you feel obligated to help but you can't because you are sensitive to madness. So you need my help?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do... I also need you because if I get too close to Soul, I don't think I could resist the urge to dissect him... And your wavelength calms mine."

"Does Lord Death know about this? This is dangerous, shouldn't we let him know?"

"No, and telling him is irrelevant. Some things are better off unknown. Do you not trust me?"

"...Yes, I trust you Stein...It's just, those poor children! They've been through so much... I..."

"I understand, but Lord Death knowing would only make it worse for the two. They would be secluded in their home for much longer, which is terrible for Soul. They need something to do to get their minds off things, especially Soul. They shouldn't have to be quarantined. Being isolated only gives Soul's... imp... time to persuade him, or worse, destroy him. I believe that Soul's battle depends on how strong he is mentally. If the madness can conquer his brain and thoughts, then he can destroy Soul's soul."

"Oh, lord... What if we get caught? What if we fail? What if..."

"Everything will be fine. Do what you always tell me; think positive."

"Oh Stein... This is a nightmare!..."

"Yes, a nightmare."

**(1)** Maka's not a big fan of P.D.A  
><strong>(2) <strong>If you don't know what this word means, it means a military attack made at night. And yes, I did get this word from Panic At the Disco's song Camisado. Those who don't know this band or song, you should look it up, thats a good band right there :D.


	16. Chapter 16

**Do I End Up Happy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own All Happily Ever After by He is We**

I'm so happy. Too happy. I would be disappointed, angry and frustrated with myself if this happiness wasn't just so over whelming. I still can't believe that of all the death scythes in the world, Stein came to me for help. Not only is this a huuuge ego boost for me, it also gives me hope that maybe one day stein will miraculously understand the concept of love, or feelings beyond friendship for that matter, and possible return my own feelings. Though, I'm not getting my hopes up too high for that. I learned a long time ago that I was nothing special and I could never make an emotionless man love. Oh yes, I've learned that I'm not one of those beautiful women that can make a man fall in love with just one smile and make them want to change for them and be with them forever. No, I'm not that girl that can take a man on the wrong track and make him want to set things straight so he can make good promises of love, trust, and better days… I'm quite the opposite actually.

Men practically run when I smile at them and warn others on the way as they careen to safety. I'm the girl that men move to the wrong track because doing drugs and killing for money is better than the reality of probably having to marry a woman like me.

But as terrible as it is, I've learned to deal with it and settle for the little things, such as being trusted with a top-secret mission that not even lord death knows about by my first love.

Him asking me really truly surprised me. Stein caring for a person enough to go behind lord death's back to help is something I never thought would ever happen. No matter how hard or how long I think about it, I can't think of anyway stein would gain anything non-emotionally. As a matter of fact, he has too much on the line to be doing this… but I don't have the heart to talk him out of all this…. I mean poor Soul… That poor kid just can't catch a break. It seems that as soon as he falls down, bad luck comes around and kicks him and makes sure he stays down. It's a good thing he's a fighter. It's also a good thing that Maka gives him such good support… Oh Maka… poor, poor Maka… That girl has love written all over her face… Oh how does Stein expect us not to tell her anything and it be okay? Soul has a very high chance of not surviving… If that happens she'll be crushed… All the fight and spunk in her will dissipate… All the life will just fade…

"Marie? You okay? You look, well, you look weird." Soul stated bluntly.

I sat there dumbfounded and a little spooked as Soul and Maka looked at me like I had two heads.

"Oh I'm fine ha ha… just on my way to pack things up…"

"For what?" Maka asked, worriedly.

"I-" I paused to gain my composer and think of a credible lie. "Well, Stein and I are going on an assignment for a while."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long… I hope."

"Awh…," Maka groaned, "Now we have to deal with my damn papa in most of the time…"

"Hey now, there's still Sid…" I trailed.

"… If you say so, good luck on your mission." Soul said coolly

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I began to walk away.

"Hey, Marie!" Maka called after me, "Keep Stein in check, okay?" She said with a mischievous smile and a knowing wink.

"_She's been hanging around Soul too much." _I thought with a small smile.

I waved to them good-bye and wished them luck and strength for the battles to come with Spirit.

I was calmly walking down the hallway trying not to second guess myself. All of a sudden, a hand covered my mouth and another wrapped it's self around my waist and pulled me around the corner against something warm, hard, yet soft at the same time. I assumed it to be a human torso. I squealed in surprise and transform my arm into a hammer and swing backwards towards the offender.

"Hey, hey, hey, careful Marie, its just me."

"What, wait why did you scare me like that Stein! There's normal ways to greet a person! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, cause that's exactly what that looked like," Stein began sarcastically, "It looked like you were going to kick my ass…"

"What'd you expect me to do? I didn't become a Death Scythe by sitting there and just screaming."

"Hm, I suppose, you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"I thought you were moving in with me for a while."

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"Okay, Marie, I meant, you have to move in with me."

"Why?"

"I kinda told Lord Death that you left to find a meaning to yourself…"

"You told him I was going through a mid-life crisis…" I deadpanned

"Ehhh basically, yeah."

"And he believed you? Wow…"

"Well, he mentioned that you needed a vacation anyways, but then he told me to go with you to supervise you during your… adventurous times."  
>"How embarrassing!..." I moaned.<p>

"Yeah, we should get going. We 'leave' today." Stein said, eyeing the emergency exit.

"Okay, but when we get to your place, I'm going to kill you… so embarrassing.."

"Is that a threat?" Stein flirted sadistically.

"It's a promise." I flirted back. What harm could it do? I have nothing to lose anyways.

Stein just chortled and grabbed my wrist to lead the way out of the building. As soon as we made it outside he insisted that I lead the way to my house and mentioned how he didn't think he'd ever been their before. I simple muttered that it was because he really hadn't. We made it to my house and the vibe around us was somewhat awkward. I sighed and made the first move.

"Are you coming in or staying out here?" I say as I unlock my door.

Stein looked around and scanned the area and a delayed "I'm coming…" escaped his lips.

"Marie'"

"Hm?"

"This isn't a safe place for a young woman to be living… Its dangerous here…" he hinted as he walked into my room. I was shoving clothes into a dainty suitcase that I inherited from my grandmother.

I sighed and zipped up the suitcase and went to the bathroom to grab my essentials.

"I know, but I can handle it. I'm a Death Scythe remember? Besides, rent's cheap and it's nice here… Once you get passed the neighborhood."

Stein scowled and muttered how none of that really mattered and it's still not safe.

I finished packing and tried to grab all my bags, but not being able to get a good hold on all of them, Stein saved me by grabbing the two heaviest. We loaded the bags to the car and I sat down in the passenger seat of Stein's car then looked at the apartment for the last time. I thought about if I had forgotten anything. Stein started the car and I gasped in realization.

"Wait! I forgot something _special!_" I yelled, throwing myself out of the car.

I ran up the stairs and threw up the welcome matt, fumbled for the key, and threw the door open. I ran to my room and grabbed that something _special _out of my nightstand. I smiled while examining it and chided myself for almost forgetting it. I calmly walked outside and happily jumped into the car. Stein looked at me and smiled wryly.

"You got everything?" He teased.

"Y-yes…" I stuttered, embarrassed.

The drive to his… lair was long and calm. Soft music hummed from the radio that was very soothing to my ears. Just when the peaceful sounds of the car and the lull of the music almost caressed me into a deep sleep, Stein opened my door and the unwelcome cold air licked my face.

"Sorry to wake you, but we're here." Stein whispered, popping the trunk and grabbing, once again, the two heaviest bags.

"Mmmm, I wasn't asleep…" I muttered groggily as I slid out of the car and grabbed the leftover luggage.

I followed Stein to the front door and entered his lab.

"Um. I don't really have a spare _bedroom,_ but you can sleep on my dissection table, it's close enough, right?" Stein stated, looking for a place to set my stuff.

"Heh heh… Thanks but no thanks… I'd rather sleep on the floor…" I said, getting chills from the thought of sleeping on that table and Stein getting one of his 'urges' and dissected me. "At least then it'll be least likely to tempt you…" I muttered.

Stein laughs and pats my head.

"Don't worry, I was kidding…" Stein comforted.

"Yeah, right!" I laughed.

"What? I was seriously kidding."

"Sure you were." I giggled.

"You can sleep in my room." Stein sighed. "I really don't sleep anyways, and we're both grown up here."

"Oh, okay." I said, not exactly comfortable with what was decided. "But you need sleep Stein…" I began.

Stein, knowing what I was getting at, simply smiled mischievously.

"Well Marie, there's better ways to get me in bed with you, but I suppose this would be the most innocent way to ask, wouldn't it?"

My jaw fell to the floor and the ability to speak tumbled from my mouth. Stein, seeing my struggle to find my words, watched in amusement with a silent chuckle playing on his lips.

"Y-you know I didn't mean it like that!" I stuttered, blushing, but trying to regain my composure.

"Mmmm, but what's the fun in that? You're really fun to mess with." Stein replied, still amused.

"Please choose a different wording…" I moan, _that _subject heavy on my mind.

"Heh fine, you're fun to pick on. I think it's about time you go to bed, before you embarrass yourself to death."

"I am _not_ embarrassing myself! Y-you just- !" I defend incredulously.

Stein merely put his hands on my shoulders, with a smug smile on his face, and guided me to his room. While I silently steamed, Stein went to his dresser and threw out one of his stitched up tee-shirts at me the sat on his bed. I looked at him very confused. I have my own clothes! Why is he just sitting there? Stein, apparently knowing what my stare was hinting at, smiled.

"You don't want to unpack tonight do you?"

"No, but I can grab my PJ's and leave the rest of the clothes till morning."

"This is just simpler; besides, do you even remember which suitcase it's in?"

I looked at all four of the suitcases and frowned.

"Of course I don't remember."

"There you go then. Quit being so stubborn. You get dressed and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait, your not coming to bed?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Stein chortled mischievously.

"Ugh! Stein you know what I mean, quit being difficult! Your coming to bed mister, not sleeping isn't good for you…"

"I really don't have to, coffee was made for a reason."

"Coffee doesn't rest your body and keep you healthy!"

"Actually, coffee has it's perks…"

"How about this Stein, you don't sleep, I don't sleep. The quality time together should be good for us, fun too." I chirped, watching Stein's face fall from mischievous to not pleased.

"No, I think your right…" Stein grumbled, clearly unhappy with the situation. "Some sleep wouldn't be too bad for me…"

I smiled at him and waited for him to either leave so I can put on his shirt or him look away so I can put on his shirt, but we just kept staring at each other.

"So, you gunna put the shirt on?" Stein asked casually.

"You gunna look away so I can?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but smartly shut his mouth.

"Sorry, I'll turn away so you can change." Stein muttered as he stood up and walked to the dresser. I studied him to see if he was going to leave, but when be began to rummage through his dresser I rolled my eyes and began to change quickly. When I was done putting on the shirt, which barely covered my butt, I looked up to ask Stein if he had anything longer, but I was hypnotized by his back muscles. He turned around and smiled, looking me up and down.

"Perhaps it's a good thing you didn't sleep on the dissection table, I would've been very tempted." Stein joked, his eyes lingering at my thighs… I cleared my throat to turn his attention away from my legs. When his eyes met mine I smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything longer, would you?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Great…" I murmured. "Don't look at me…" I announced as I tried creative ways to get on the bed without flashing the world.

"Need help?" Stein asked quite amused.

"No, I got this… I think…" I sighed as I squirmed into an awkward position that I decided showed more that just underwear when trying to do.

Stein, watching my failed attempts, walked to the bed and laid down.

"If you need help, I'm right here." He reminded, his eyes once again lingering.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I reply kindly, feeling uncomfortable with his stare.

After many more failed attempts, Stein finally pulled me onto the bed by my wrists.

"Now wasn't that simple?" He teased.

"Goodnight Stein." I sighed, hinting him to shut up.

"Night Marie."

I turned off the lamp and smiled warmly. This may not be permanent, and he may not understand emotions, but he's learning. Now, he may be learning slowly, but at least he's learning. He may never love me, but if he can learn to love unconditionally, I may let myself gain hope. But not now. He just recently developed a conscience. I sigh and a bitter sweet smile crept across my face, and a small thought danced across my mind.

_"Do I end up happy?"_


	17. Chapter 17

_"Marie, I just wanted you to that I lo-"_ My dream was interrupted by the bright light pouring into the window. At first I didn't realize I woke up until I looked at the floor and saw my suitcases. Frustrated, I grabbed my pillow and groaned into it. I couldn't even get him to say "I love you" in my dreams! I soon realized that the room was freezing and the goosebumps on my legs were multiplying. I went to throw off the blanket and noticed that an arm rested lazily around my waist. I blushed and considered lying back down and basking in the moment, but I was freezing. Maybe if I put some pants on then return to the bed and put his arm back it'll be more enjoyable. So I carefully removed his arms and folded back the blankets then slid off the bed.

"Now which one of these suitcases has my pants…" I murmured unzipping the biggest one.

I saw some pj pants and as I went to grab it I was interrupted by a sleepy male voice.

"Nice ass, Marie." Stein began, smiling mischievously. I didn't bother sitting down because I was intending for it to be a short project, but I quickly regretted that choice. I was speechless. " and stomach, and boobs." He added, which made me aware of the dip in the front of the shirt that would of course show more than ass at the angle I was at. I quickly snapped myself upright and hugged myself. I was now blushing like mad and I guess my ability to speak went on vacation. Thank god I kept a bra on.

"You know, your body doesn't look your age. If I didn't know any better I would've thought that you were a twenty year old porn star." He teased, sitting up and stretching.

"Gee, thanks." Muttered sarcastically, feeling violated.

Stein walked out of the room and I soon heard the hum of the coffee machine. I slipped on my pants and joined him in the kitchen. I was still embarrassed and knowing stein, he'd bring it up in conversation, so I kept quite. Unfortunately, apparently now he didn't need conversation anymore. He kept looking at me and chortling under his breath.

The blush grew back and I just turned around and busied myself with pouring coffee.

"So it sounded like you were having an eventful dream last night." Stein mentioned, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh god." I blurted, embarrassment taking over. "Just kill me…" I begged to higher powers.

Stein was just laughing and patting me on the back. I have a feeling that by the end of the day, I'm going to die of embarrassment.

"What was it about? I know it had me in it. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" He teased, leaning against the counter.

Visions of Stein kissing me and holding me crossed my mind at first, but then the memory of darker things ran by and I temporarily forgot how to breathe.

"N-none of your business! And no, I wasn't aware… b-but you snore so that's almost just as bad…" I stuttered, trying to control my blush and heart rate as I came up with a good comeback. Needless to say I failed. Stein just smiled and scooted closer to me. He then pressed his body against mine and ran his hand up the inside of my thigh.

"Oh I get it, I'm still dreaming." I whisper, in a mix of relief and pleasure.

"So you did dream about me." Stein chortled as he pulled away from me. My jaw dropped and I realized that he was just trying to get answers out of me. Nosey basterd. I watched painfully to see what was going to happen next now that he knew that, well, I dreamt of doing things with him. To my surprise, he took a sip of coffee and quickly made his way back to me. He started off by kissing up my neck up to my ear; he then began to nibble on it. I was shocked. I was probably going to die of shock if my heart didn't explode first.

"Relax." Stein whispered, want was heavy in his voice. So I did, I relaxed and enjoyed the ride. After all, I had nothing to lose.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck then I slid my hands down his torso, feeling every curve and muscle he had. All of a sudden he moved his hands down to the back of my thighs and lifted me as he grinded into me between my legs. Not happy with our location, he moved us to his lab and slammed me down on the dissection table. We stopped for a second and looked into each others eyes.

Meanwhile at Soul's and Maka's…

"Maka, this writing makes no sense. I think Stein decoded this wrong" Soul whined, squinting his eyes.

"That's because you're holding it upside down idiot." I sighed, rubbing my temple.

We were trying to get an idea of the mission we were going to go on as soon as we had the chance was like. Lord Death has been keeping an extra eye on us since my little outburst. The memory of that conversation pissed me off.

"Broken, shit, I'll show him broken!" I growled.

"Oi, Maka, your scratching the pan…"

I sighed and set down the dishes. We're running low on brushes so I can't afford to ruin any pans. I turn off the water and slump down into a chair.

"Soul, I believe this is killing me… being locked in here and held back from catching our dream… Our opportunity, it's flying away so fast… and I promised you and myself that I'd make you the world's most powerful death scythe… Ugh I feel like the odds are against us most of the time, you know? I swear we just can't catch a break…" I trailed, resting my face in my hands. I heard footsteps come towards me and stop behind me. A pair of talented hands rested themselves on my shoulders.

"Don't think like that Maka, we'll be just fine. We always are so why stop now?" He soothed, massaging my shoulders. "Besides, giving up is so not cool."

I dropped my hands from my face and I laughed. I reached up and held his hand and rested my head on his arm and closed my eyes.

"Yeah," I breathed, "everything's gunna be just fine."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile. I know, I know, you have every right to be mad at me, but please hold the angry mob till the end of the chapter. We all know that life doesn't stop for anyone and I got caught up in it. But look at the bright side, the story isn't over (yay). No one? Okay... Anywho - enough babbling - y'all don't want to hear it. I'm sorry and I hope this makes it up to you all. Enjoy, critique and review (with mercy). Thank you!**

**- Toorad-Toosad**

**On Top of The World**

"Yo, I'm pretty sure that we taped this together wrong."

"No, you're just holding it upside down!"

"How the fuck can you tell!"

"Ugh! Just give me the stupid thing."

"Fine...It stinks in here."

"Stop complaining, Soul."

Currently me and Soul are on the mission Lord Death originally signed us up to do. The current setting is a cave. It's muggie, dark and cramped, but it still beats wasting away at home. I just wish that Soul would stop complaining!

"Makaaa, I'm hungry!" Soul moaned.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up the bats if you don't _shut up_!" I hissed.

I studied the map for a checkpoint when my foot plunged into something warm and wet. I squealed in disgust.

"Ew! Soul, aim the flashlight at what I just stepped in!"

He shined the flashlight downwards toward my foot to find that I had stepped in a half melted carcass.

"Oh my god!" I gagged and grasped my stomach. I pulled my foot out of the gunk and stepped back to examine it once more.

"Well, that explains the smell." Soul stated while pinching his nose.

"Well, thank you captain Obvious. Now why do you think that this thing is half melted? It's freezing in here." I trailed.

Soul studied the corpse once more, humming curiously.

"Beats me, but something tells me that if we don't move on we'll be joining it soon."

"I guess." I agreed uneasily.

We continued our trek, making our way deeper and deeper into the cave. The darkness becoming more intense and the ground began to get steeper and steeper. My ears began to pop.

I once again grabbed the map from Soul and examined it to try to get an idea of where we were located. In the background, Soul was shining the light on random objects and its a good thing he was, because out of the corner of my eye I caught a glance of some very familiar symbols.

"Soul! Stop right there!" I commanded, swinging around to face where I saw our checkpoint.

Soul flailed the flashlight in an effort to locate the area I detected.

"More to the right…" I directed as he slowly made his way to the correct spot. "Perfect." I breathed.

The writing was clear as day and the symbols were so clear that it had to be too good to be true. So it probably was. Soul and I instantly tensed up and readied ourselves for the catch. As I began working on what needed to be done to get passed the wall, Soul had my back, keeping watch. I put together letters, soon realizing that it was a spell - a password. I quickly put it together and ran it through my head a couple of times.

"Got it." I reported as I folded the papers back up and placed them back into my pocket.

I positioned myself and stared straight at the wall, determination clouding my mind.

"Ethanzea, hethes, muertas!"

The spell rolled off my tongue as the wall split, paving a way for Soul and I to cross.

"Hurry!" I yelled as I shot through the opening, Soul hot on my heels.

As soon as we made it through we stopped to catch our breaths. Boy, are we out of shape! As we caught our breath Soul and I caught each other's eye and bursted out laughing. We were both thinking the same thing.

"It's been a while." Soul chortled as he stood up straight, running his hands through his snow white hair.

"I know." I laughed, resting my hands on my knees.

"Good job back there, by the way." Soul complimented, flashing me his trademark smirk at me.

"Yes. Good job indeed." A familiar voice snickered.

The marrow in my bones turned to ice as the blood in my veins ran cold. My chest began to tighten and I was slowly forgetting how to breath. My heart stopped for a second, but quickly compensated by trying to pound itself out of my chest.

"Suzimiya…" I choked out, horror flooding my body.

I never thought I'd see her again, I never wanted to see her again. The memory of the 'accident' flashed in my mind. Every excruciating moment flashed before my eyes, the way Soul and I fell apart, the battle scars she left, the way the aftershock left a crater in my spirit. We could never fully come back from that, she is why we're in this predicament. A new feeling surged through my body, igniting my soul, melting my bone marrow and heating my blood. My chest burned like fire and my heart beat was becoming more distinct. A new level of anger coursed through my being and the only thing that ran through my mind was 'kill her'. My attitude flipped like a switch and I was not going to be the helpless little girl I was before. Mess up once and it makes me take a huge step back emotionally, mentally and spiritually, mess up twice, there will be nothing left. There will be hell to pay. I will not be the victim. I will retaliate.

"Sythe form Soul. Now." I ordered coldly.

Soul nodded and obeyed.

"Ah, so you do remember me." The witch taunted, smiling wickedly. "Did you miss me? Is that why you came back? Did you want more?"

She continued to taunt me, her annoying high pitched voice was like nails scratching a chalkboard. I couldn't stand it.

"I'm glad you came back," She began. "Your insides looked awful juicy, now I get another shot at a taste."

As the last of her sentence fell from her mouth, Witch Suzimiya shot at us full speed. Making sure to not take my eye off of her, I dodged her attack. I couldn't afford to be reckless. Just because I'm livid doesn't mean I should throw everything away. I need to strategize, I need to figure her out. The witch shot at us again and I ducked swiftly once again.

'It looks like she thrives on speed' I thought to myself, as I seized her up, contemplating her next move.

It didn't look like she had any magic that could work from far away, that explains her speed. She had to be fast to use her magic. Her speed is what balanced her out. Unfortunately, her speed is what makes her dangerous. I really don't want to, but *we're going to have to play small ball. Maka quickly scanned the cave for an area that had a lot of stalagmite to slow the witch down. Bingo. Maka blocked the witches attacks while making her way towards the stalagmite. When she got there she devised a stable plan. Maka was in her element. She was ready for revenge.

The witch was hopelessly lunging at Maka, only to be cut off by the enormous cave formations. By the time Suzimiya figured out what was going on and what Maka's plan was, it was too late. The witch's eyes widened in horror as Maka cascaded over her, bringing Soul down to slice down on Suzimiya's head.

"This is for almost killing my partner, you stupid bitch!" Maka roared as she split the witches body in half.

Maka stuck her landing and then let out the leftover air from her lungs. Her body felt one thousand pounds lighter and she felt as if a great weight has been lifted. A smile pulled at her lips and Maka began to laugh. She felt like she was on top of the world. Soul rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You did it Maka! You were amazing." He smirked. "We made it…" He trailed, his mind wandering.

Maka turned around and looked Soul in the eye.

"Look. The first time we encountered Suzimiya, and the 'accident' happened, I told myself that if you lived, I wouldn't lie to myself anymore. But that nightmare is over, so now I think I'm ready to follow through with my word." Maka stated, determination radiating off of her body. "I almost lost you once and it made me scared. It made me think of what life would be like without you, and I couldn't fathom it, so I won't deny myself the truth. I'm tired of lying to Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, everybody, especially you, so here goes everything." She continued, clenching her fists. "Soul, I love you."

The worlds fell from her mouth and Soul caught every letter. Each made a different sensation run through his body. Fear, surprise, excitement, happiness, awe, one by one - he didn't know he could feel so much at once! His mind was completely gone when she got up on her little tippy toes and placed the finishing blow right on his lips. As she kissed him, he forgot where he was, or who he was. All that was there was her and her soft inexperienced lips, paralysing him with their venom, making him want more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she pulled away. Her face was red and she was misty eyed. All he did was smile softly and rest his head on her forehead.

"I love you too." He breathed. 'And that scares the hell outta me…" He trailed in his mind, the demon's horrid grin flashing through his mind. He quickly shook it off for Maka's sake and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go home." Maka whispered, a small smile playing on her face.

They quickly retrieved the item they came for, and a memento for killing their biggest obstacle. They left the cave, and teased each other and joked around without a care in the world for the first time in forever. They both felt high, like they were on top of the world. There was no way that they were coming down.

*we're going to have to play small ball - sorry, softball/baseball terminology here. This means that she has to slow it down. In this case she's going to have to make small attacks and restrict Suzimiya from her strong points.


	19. Chapter 19

**I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

Soul and Maka approached the Academy. All Maka could think about was how sweet the 'in your face' was going to taste coming off her lips, and how satisfying the surprised face that would be hiding behind Lord Death's mask would be to her. Broken, HA! Hardly. She may have a few scratches but that will never stop her, never has. She was so caught up in basking in the glory of the images her mind produced of their near future, that she didn't notice how quiet Soul was, or catch that he would occasionally stop breathing.

Soul was terrified. He and Maka were on totally new grounds. He should be happy - would be happy - but his life is threatened right now and all that would run through his mind is him being lowered in a casket and Maka's world crumbling as he went down. He couldn't calm her down, or tell her she would be okay, because he would be dead. All he could imagine was how he would scream and how she wouldn't be able to hear him, because he'd be dead. Then the scene contorted to a new time when Maka was over him, images of her kissing a stranger flooded his mind and he couldn't handle it, but he had to, because he wouldn't be there, he wouldn't have the right anymore… He would have to accept that she had to move on, and even if he tried to call out to her, she wouldn't hear him, because he'd be dead. The movies played in his mind and was making it hard for him to breathe, and the imp's laughter echoed in the background, reinforcing that this very well could happen, that maybe it would.

Soul shook it off, he had to. For now, he was still alive. There's no point for him to worry Maka. Nothing was set in stone. Not yet. He looked over at her and saw her smile getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to the stairs of the DWMA. He chucked and shook his head. Look at her, she's so smug! She's going to end up jinxing herself or something. Lord Death might get mad and end up putting us on house arrest or something instead of letting us go back to our original status. She's so funny sometimes.

Before they knew it, they were in front of Lord Death's office. Soul took a deep breath but Maka just jumped in and pushed open the door. Lord Death turned around, startled.

"Why, what brings you two here?" He asked curiously.

"We came to give you this-." Maka declared, holding up a transparent purple orb, that was about the size of a bowling ball.

"Oh." Death began in shock. "How'd you get that?"

In response, Maka flung the map and paper with the symbols out of her pocket and into Lord Death's face.

"Oh…" Lord Death uttered, at a loss for anything better to say. After a minute, he finally collected his words. "Well, Maka, this is very unlike you to go against me…" He trailed.

Soul stiffened. 'Why didn't he say my name too!?' Soul mentally screamed, sweat dropping.

"I had to prove myself to you, I had to prove that I'm not broken and that our partnership is stronger than a witch." Maka explained, her features were serious and her arms were crossed, hugging the orb.

Lord Death bit back some words, then exhaled slowly. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I understand what you're saying, but I don't condone it. You still went behind my back…"

"Do you know who we went up against during that mission?" Maka interrupted.

Lord Death stared at her, surprised.

"Witch Suzimiya." Maka spat. "We overcame our biggest obstacle, our greatest setback. Please don't handicap us any further… We've worked too hard to take another step back… So please… Lord Death…" Maka trailed, her seriousness melting into worry.

Lord Death took the orb from Maka and his huge hands fluidly hovered around it, making it light up. He slowly touched it and a purple haze rose up and caressed his hands, then dissipated.

"The witch has been spying on you." He spoke. "I think that she was planning on finding you again. She must've rigged the mission to make it appear like a one-star mission so I could send you two to her."

Lord Death turned around and sighed. He studied Soul and Maka's shocked expressions and inhaled sharply.

"I know you two have come a long way, and it seems that this situation couldn't be avoided, so I will overlook it just this once…" He trailed.

Maka realized what he was saying and perked up, her smile was growing.

"I now declare that you two have all of your previous rights and rating, and will go on with everything as you normally would, well, before the 'accident'. You are dismissed."

Maka jumped in joy and squealed and hugged Lord Death while hollering 'thank you's' and 'you won't regret it's'. Soul just smirked as he watched his meister make a fool of herself. She didn't do it often, so he'll probably overlook it. Though, he may tease her about it later.

They finally left Death's office and began to make their way home. Soul snaked his fingers between Maka's and Maka squeezed his hand in return. They walked happily down the sidewalk, both having a little more pep in their step than usual. Soul's brow furrowed and his lip twitched in curiosity.

"Say," He began, slowing his walking pace. "What should we do with Suzimiya's soul? Should I eat it, or do you want to keep it as a momentum?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… I think you should eat it. I mean, we earned it, so why not? It'll make us one step closer to making you a Death Scythe."

"How about we save it for when we collect ninety-nine soul's, and then I'll eat it afterwards." Soul suggested.

"Yeah, good idea! Sounds like a plan." Maka chirped happily.

As they continued to walk, they heard a familiar voice in the background.

"...Black Star?..." They both moaned in unison.

Sure enough, around the corner flew Black Star, then Patti, but they stopped and stared at Soul and Maka.

"Yo. Kidd, Tsu, Liz. Come check this out!" Black Star bellowed.

The three peeped around the corner and their jaws dropped.

"Are they holding hands?" Liz gasped incredulously.

"That's what they appear to be doing." Kidd confirmed.

Tsubaki just giggled softly and smiled.

"Well its about time!" Black Star yelled, laughing.

Patti began to laugh like a mad woman and began to sing, "Maka and Soulie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love~ then comes marriage~, then comes a baby in a ba~by carriage!"

Soul choked on his spit and Maka's mouth fell open and a blush was creeping up both their necks. Soon, Black Star joined Patti in singing and the other's began to laugh and tease the two.

"Guys stop!" Maka begged, embarrassment soaked her voice.

Soul just shook his head. His friends sure are a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The imp watched from the inside as the two were carrying on without a care in the world. He smiled sadistically and chuckled.

"Ah, Soul. If you only knew…" He sighed. "You wouldn't be smiling if you knew what I have in store for you around the corner. Keep laughing, smiling, and carrying on Soulie. Do it while you still can…."

The imp smiled a wicked, terrible, smile. His razor sharp teeth flashed in the light.

"This time, your soul will be mine! And I'll get there through your heart."

The imp snickered evilly as he walked away, taboo jazz sounding softly in the distance, the darkness engulfed him as he made his way deeper into Soul's soul.


End file.
